


Indelible Art

by elenorasweet



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfic art, Gen, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Leaper182's "Indelible". Ch1 is Rhis, the heroine of the romantic novel Ori's copying, and ch2 is Nidi, who is a-fucking-dorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leaper182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaper182/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743331) by [leaper182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaper182/pseuds/leaper182). 



_" Her hair was a riot of raven curls, tresses that spilled from her elaborate braids onto her broad shoulders. There was a single lock of hair that fell before her eyes, as though taunting her. She had a feeling that one lock of hair would one day be the difference between success and ruin--"_

_Ori stared at the paragraph and groaned out loud._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to find a quote to use for Nidi. Unfortunately, I couldn't pick just one moment. So I skipped that.


End file.
